


Cold

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Fluff, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Sometimes we just need a little warming





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

A late night of working at the Ministry and a combination of the Floo Network being down and the wards on their flat being up had forced Hermione to Apparate to the nearest designated area and walk the rest of the way home. The snow was falling fast from the night sky and by the time she arrived at their flat, she was frozen through. Fred was already asleep when she changed into her night dress and crawled beneath the covers of their bed.

He squealed when her foot touched his leg. "For love of Merlin, woman! Your feet are like ice."

She ran her hands over his chest and he shivered in response.

"Come here and warm me up, Fred."

He rolled atop her and pushed her deep into the mattress. In moments, the cold was the last thing on her mind.

~Fin.~


End file.
